


Accidental Emperor

by Draycarla, Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emperor Keith (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: At the Kral Zera Keith makes a simple mistake that changes the course of his entire life. Being the emperor of a failing empire is not all what it's cracked up to be.





	1. Kral Zera

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a few warnings folks; 1. the chapter updates will be sporadic due to real life since this is a collab project. 2. Warnings and tags are subject to change, this will get dark so be warned. We WILL update all tags and warnings as the fic is updated so don't worry and please keep an eye out for those changes. 3. the first chapter is light hearted but will not remain that way.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy our project!
> 
> -Kimmimaru.

“This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, I knew they would all turn on each other.”  
  
Keith didn't have time to reply to Lotor as Sendak leapt out of a cloud of smoke and flame. He fell back, rolling smoothly to his feet. He lost sight of Lotor and Sendak, turning when another Galra engaged him. The air filled with the sound of clashing metal and explosions from above and below. The steps of the pyramid were slick; Keith's boots sliding from underneath him as he was overpowered by the Galra. He slipped, the grip on his blade faltering, his helmet flickering and fading. His face exposed, he dropped backwards, using one hand to propel himself away from his opponent. He landed right beside a piece of burning debris; alone, weaponless. He snatched it up and charged.   
  
The female, some sort of commander, smirked as Keith took a flying jump with his make-shift weapon. She ran to meet him, snatching him mid-leap by his throat. Keith struggled, the air cut off by her massive fist. He hung there, choking, surrounded by smoke and screams which slowly began to fade around him. His ears rang, his eyesight clouding with darkness. It was an effort to lift his only weapon; a stick still burning with an ethereal, purplish flame. He took aim, thrusting it straight towards the Galra's eyes. With a snarl she jerked back, shaking Keith hard enough that he dropped the torch. With both hands free, he reached up and grasped desperately at her wrists, fingers scrabbling uselessly against her impenetrable armour. Distantly he registered the sound of flames igniting behind him.  
  
Silence descended as, one by one, the Galra turned to look up at the remnants of the pyramid. The Archivist stood before the sacred flame, arms stretched wide beside a pair of struggling figures. Lotor froze, eyes widening in horror as The Archivist proclaimed; “Our new Emperor has been chosen! All Hail Emperor...uh...” He checked behind him at the two figures, the Galra female seemed surprised for a moment before her eyes were drawn to the flames and then back to the boy she was currently throttling. After a second or two she dropped him to the floor and backed off several paces, looking sheepish.   
  
Keith landed in a heap, the stone beneath him rattling his bones. He groaned, blinking rapidly, wondering why he'd been released. Slowly he forced his limbs to cooperate, pushing himself upright to find himself staring down at the remaining Galra. He blinked. Everyone was staring at him like he'd performed some miracle. Beside him, a Galra dressed in robes leaned down and snatched up his wrist. He was dragged roughly to his feet and his arm held up in a raised position.  
  
“What is your name, child?” The Archivist hissed out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Uh...um...K-Keith...?” He rasped uncertainly, coughing as he recovered.  
  
The Archivist eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before clearing his throat. “All hail Emperor...Keith!”  
  
“Wait...what...?” Keith's eyes widened, he watched, stunned into silence as the remaining Galra each fell to a knee one by one, “No...No, wait! I'm not-I can't-”  
  
Lotor stared, mouth open while all around him the Galra took a knee. Heads lowered in begrudging respect, “No. No this...this is surely against the rules!”  
  
The Archivist sighed. “He was the one who fought his way to the top and lit the flame. He is our new emperor according to the ancient laws of our people. He has Galra blood, despite his...unusual appearance. The law is absolute, Lotor.”   
  
“Yeah...I'm gonna agree with Lotor. I'm not cut out for this. It was an accident; I was just trying to keep myself alive.” Keith hung from The Archivist's grip like a rag doll, the man shook him a little as he spoke.  
  
“The law is binding, young Galra.”  
  
Keith could only stare, mouth gaping like a fish out of water.  
  
Lotor schooled his face into a cool, distant mask and slowly dropped to one knee. With his head bowed he frowned at the soot-covered stone beneath him.  
  


****

  
The Castle was unnaturally quiet. Keith sat in a seat with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He could feel everyone staring at him; the silence was oppressive, and made worse by an undercurrent of tension he couldn't fully understand the basis of.  
  
“So...lemme get this straight; you somehow accidentally became the emperor of the Galra?” Lance broke the quiet, eyeing Keith uncertainly with his arms crossed, “How does that even happen?”  
  
“I don't _know_! I don't want this!” Keith glared over at Lance, who averted his eyes quickly to look at Hunk and Pidge who were awkwardly watching the exchange. Keith exhaled as he pressed his face deeper into his hands. He didn't want this responsibility, there was no way he could handle it. He felt a cool hand rest on his shoulder tentatively. Shiro was close at least.  
  
“Whether you want it or not, you have no choice now.” Lotor said, finally reminding everyone of his presence. “However, you cannot lead a people with no knowledge of their- _your_ traditions or history.” He leaned back in his chair, but kept his eyes trained on Keith.  
  
Keith groaned into his palms, “Can't I get out of this? There has to be some clause or something...”  
  
“You could die.”  
  
“I think we'd like to try and avoid that.” Shiro sighed, but he did lightly squeeze against Keith's shoulder reassuringly.

 

The group fell back into silence again. Keith chewed at his lip, his focus on the dazzling floor beneath him. Lotor couldn't be right. He paused, biting his lip.  
  
Allura was the one to break the silence this time.

 

“Leading an empire is entirely different from leading a small team of people. I think it would be wise to have someone teach you how to rule.” She said each word carefully as she slowly settled down next to Keith. “Although never ruling myself, I-” she paused, inhaling sharply, “I think that with the knowledge I have gained, and from putting together the Coalition, I can offer you counsel, if you require.” Her features softened as she smiled at Keith. He had been peeking at her through a gap in his fingers, but as what she said sunk in, he made a strange, strangled sound in the back of his throat. He lifted wide, terrified eyes to his friends and comrades, the reality starting to hit. He was starting to think that death would be the easier option at this point.  
  
“Perhaps, Princess, we can teach him together-”

 

“Why should we trust you?” Lance snapped, moving his tense body forward to stand in front of Allura. Lotor blinked, slightly taken aback by the outburst from Lance. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

 

“If you cannot trust me now, then nothing I say will make a difference.” Lotor lifted a hand helplessly. “The new Emperor will fair much better on the throne with Allura and I at his side.” He narrowed his eyes at Lance, “we are running out of time. As we speak, the Empire will be tearing itself apart, and we cannot afford to risk any more delays. Princess?” He stretched a tentative hand towards Allura as she moved past Lance, who stared solemnly after her.

 

“It could work in our favour, having Lotor assisting.” Allura took Lotors hand, and turned to Keith with an open, hopeful expression. He felt something wither deep inside him. She took his hand and clasped it with an excited gleam in her eyes, “You could lead the Galra and we could work together just as Zarkon and my father did once long ago.”  
  
“I...” Keith's voice cracked, “I really don't think-”  
  
“Keith, it doesn't matter what you think any more. You have to become emperor now, but with the Princess and Lotor, as well as the rest of us, we'll be here to support you every step of the way.” Shiro reminded him gently, smiling down at him. Keith couldn't help but return it faintly, familiar butterflies fluttering lightly in his stomach.   
  
Lotor clapped his hands together. “We must begin planning for the coronation immediately.”  
  
Keith turned a wild look on Lotor, “B-but I'm not ready!”  
  
“Allura and I will supervise the preparations, and I will alert an old friend of mine and have her come teach you.” Lotor smiled, “She's a hard task master but she certainly knows her history.”  
  
“Great...that's...great...” Keith groaned, letting his head fall back.  
  
“In the meantime, we must set a course for central command. Tradition dictates that the new emperor must be crowned within the halls of his ancestors....of course, lacking our old planet, we must make do with what we have.” Lotor paced the room, ignoring the petulant groans and sighs.  
  
“My ancestors?” Keith muttered weakly, wincing at the reminder that he wasn't entirely human. Nervously he rubbed his hands on his thighs and gritted his teeth, “So...what do I have to do?”  
  
Everyone turned to look expectantly at Lotor, “The Galra are a very traditional race, they will only respect you if you can prove your worth in battle. Your time with the Blades of Marmora will be an excellent testament to your prowess, I am sure. You cannot for any reason show any sort of weakness. You are their emperor and the strong will only follow the strong.”  
  
“O-ok...that sounds...yeah...” Keith glanced sideways at Shiro who squeezed his arm comfortingly.  
  
“You can do this Keith, I have faith in you.”  
  
He nodded shakily and took a deep breath, “Yeah. Yeah I'll...try.”  
  
“Now, we should really get an idea of where your strengths lie. Being a strong combatant is only a small portion of what is expected of a ruler of the Galra. You must be able to give speeches, to lead men in battle, to sit in on council meetings among other more dreary tasks.”  
  
“I've never-uh been one for public speaking...or...doing anything public really,”  
  
“Well, we will simply have to change that.” Lotor smiled at Keith, yellow eyes sparkling dangerously, “I'm sure my old acquaintance will be more than willing to help.”

 

Keith groaned, letting his face fall into his hands once again. This was all too draining, and he needed to blow off some steam. As he tried to tune out the world around him, except for Shiro's touch that had remained for the entirety of the conversation, he heard Hunk squealing with joy as Allura had confirmed he could help out with the catering. Pidge, Lance and Coran's voices carried in from along the corridor. He needed to vent some frustration.

 

***

  
  
Keith found himself sat in the middle of the training deck, his sword led at his side. He leaned back on his hands and stared up at the ceiling; his t-shirt and hair stained with sweat and a towel draped his shoulders. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the doors open and Shiro walk in until Shiro was staring down at him.   
  
“Hi,” Shiro offered, “training?”  
  
“Got nothin' else to do,” Keith sighed, taking Shiro's offered hand and hauled himself to his feet. “What's up? Lotor got some more bad news? Do I have to go through some sort of traditional Galra ritual that involves being slowly digested?”  
  
“I don't know what goes through your head but I'm pretty sure that won't happen,”  
  
“Right now, I kinda wish it would. Digestion seems much easier and a lot less stressful than being forced to become Emperor.”  
  
Shiro laughed, tilting his head, “I guess so.” He agreed, “let's just hope it doesn't come to that.”  
  
Keith felt a real smile tug at his lips, glad that Shiro had come to talk to him. He always knew what to say to make Keith feel better, “Thanks, Shiro,”  
  
“No problem, but you've still got a huge task ahead of you. According to reports, the Empire is splintering. The news of your...ascension isn't sitting well with many. Haggar's taken a good portion of the dissatisfied with her and others have gone off on their own. Now, more than ever, they need you. Together I really think we can do this.”  
  
“So long as I can unite an entire empire, no sweat,” Keith grimaced and fell back, staring up at the ceiling, “This is not what I had in mind for my future when I was back on Earth.”  
  
“Yeah, me neither, but we're here. Let's make the best of it we can.”  
  
Keith smiled, looking over at Shiro, “yeah.”

 

***

  
  
The Castle of Lion's soon approached the star system where Galra central command was located. Keith found himself walking towards the hangars with Lotor after being summoned. The doors opened to reveal a small shuttle ship.  
  
“Lotor.”  
  
The stern voice echoed through the docking bay as Lotor guided Keith through the shuttles, his shoulders sagged a little and a strange look passed over his face before he fixed a welcoming smile on his lips, “This is Dayak, my governess. She taught me everything I know.”   
  
The Galra woman was tall, her expression stern and unforgiving, “Lotor, I had word of the events that transpired at Kral Zera. To think that you of all people would fail!”  
  
Lotor's expression turned blank, “Yes, well, none of us could have predicted such an outcome.”  
  
“And who is this?” She turned her hard stare onto Keith who swallowed, eyeing the switch she held in her hands warily.  
  
“This is our new Emperor, Keith, an ex-paladin of Voltron and a member of the Blade of Marmora.”  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed. She used the end of the switch under Keith's chin to tilt his head up. “This is a Galra? He's puny.”  
  
“Yes...he is...rather small. I believe he has yet to come to full maturity, at least by Galran standards.”  
  
Keith pushed the switch away with an angry snarl, “I'm right here you know!”  
  
“Strange looking creature, a half-breed then. You have not given me much to work with, Lotor.”  
  
“He's half Terran...a race from the Milky Way.” Lotor shrugged, “Rather...primitive from what I understand.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
They ignored Keith as the woman started to circle him, looking him up and down like a piece of meat. “Is he strong?” She grabbed one of Keith's arms and started squeezing his biceps.  
  
“The Blades seem to deem him worthy enough.”  
  
“Very well then, I only hope his skin isn't as fragile as it looks,” she poked him in the cheek as if expecting him to start bleeding.  
  
“Get off of me!” Keith pushed her away, “I can talk for myself.”  
  
“Hm, he has fire. Perhaps I can teach him after all. Come, we begin immediately!” Dayak snatched Keith's collar and dragged him from the room, ignoring Keith's cursing. Lotor watched them go, a small frown on his face.

 

***

  
  
Keith found himself standing in the training room, his friends standing around the outside and watching as if he was some sort of freak show. His face felt too hot under such scrutiny and he could almost hear Lance's laughter even though nothing had happened yet.   
  
“First I must know your strengths,” Dayak began, striding up and down in front of him and making him feel a little dizzy. “You will fight. Prove to me that you are worthy to become emperor!”  
  
“Fight...what?” Keith asked uncertainly, looking around.  
  
“We could use the Altean training dummy!” Allura offered, looking far more excited than she had any right to be. Dayak pursed her lips, before rolling her shoulders and humming in agreement.  
  
“It will do. Begin at level one.”  
  
Keith huffed, level one was easy. He pulled his blade from it's holster and prepared himself as the dummy leapt down from the ceiling.   
  
Lotor watched the boy fight, noting the way he moved. It was obvious now that he had Galra in him, he certainly fought like one. Speed and dexterity were his strengths, rather than brute force. He was small but agile, using his stature to his advantage.   
  
“HALT!”  
  
Keith froze, breathing hard as the dummy shut down. He lifted an arm and wiped sweat from his brow, just becoming aware again that he had an audience. Allura was smiling, hands clasped at her breast with an excited gleam in her eyes. Lance was watching him, a calculating look on his face. Hunk and Pidge were sat in a corner, seeming to have a bet going on between them. Keith rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Dayak.   
  
“Very good, level one seems to be far too easy for you. How about level five?”  
  
Keith's eyes widened, he wasn't sure that was such a good idea but Allura looked thoughtful, “I've never fought it at that level.” Keith raised his arms slightly in uncertain protest at Dayak.  
  
“Now you will. I need an accurate assessment of your skills, child. Now, go.”

  
Keith grumbled, turning back to the dummy as it booted up again. He fell into a crouch, eyes on his opponent. He drew in a deep breath as it rushed him.  
  
The battle was fast and furious. Keith was pushed to the very edge of his limits. He found himself on the defensive more than was preferable, but he was holding his own well enough.   
  
Once again Dayak called a halt. “Excellent, I believe I have a good overview of your abilities. You have many areas to improve upon, but for now it will have to do.” She sighed, shaking her head and fixing Keith with a stern glare, “Now, onto your history lessons.” She motioned Keith to follow her as she made her way towards to exit. “We are not to be disturbed!” She called back as the others made movements to follow them.  
  


***

 

  
“The Galra Empire has been around for over ten thousand decapheobs. It spans-”  
  
“Yeah, I already know all that.” Keith sat back in a chair he had been provided along with a small desk. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, feeling too much like he was back at school. “The Empire is so large it spans almost the entire universe, blah, blah-OW!” Dayak smacked him hard around the face with her crop. Keith quickly rubbed at the reddening mark and scowled up at her.  
  
“You will remain silent until instructed to speak, do you understand?”  
  
“What? I- _ow_!” Keith's other cheek was subjected to the same abuse, he glared at her, teeth gritting against the sting of humiliation, “How-”  
  
Dayak smacked him across the knuckles when his hand flew to his knife, “Do not speak back to me!” She demanded, folding her arms and glaring at him, “I have dealt with far stronger than you, child. Sit and listen. You will learn about your heritage.” Keith fell quiet, cheeks burning as he hunched his shoulders and glared at the desk. “Excellent, now as I was saying; our first great Emperor was Vrukki the Young. He was strong, but only just out of puberty as you are...”  
  
Keith sat and listened, sulking internally and wishing he could escape.  
  
When Coran's voice came over the speakers Keith leapt up from his seat, a surge of energy rushing through him as Dayak let him leave. He ran out the door and along the corridor to the nearest elevator. When he stepped out onto the deck he saw Central Command on the screen. Already his friends had gathered with Lotor and Kolivan. When Keith stepped through the doors everyone turned to him. “Your empire awaits, sire,” Lotor said with a bow, Keith couldn't help but frown at the slight mocking tone, but when Kolivan put a hand to his breast it was forgotten in a sudden upsurge of nerves. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides and took a breath, his eyes seeking Shiro. Shiro smiled at him and he found himself helpless but to return it.  
  
“Open a hailing frequency,” Lotor demanded, causing a few to raise eyebrows, “We must alert them to our arrival.”  
  
Coran did as asked but with a frown of obvious distaste. The screen flashed up, revealing a Galra in full armour. Keith swallowed as he stood at Lotor's side in the centre of their screen, “Prince Lotor!”  
  
“Commander Zotak, I come bearing our new Emperor.”  
  
The soldier stiffened a little, eyeing Lotor uncertainly, “Your highness-”  
  
“This is not the time nor the place for your questions, commander. Do as I say and put down your shields to allow us to dock.”  
  
Zotak finally pressed his fist to his chest and bowed his head, “Vrepit Sa.” He growled and disappeared.   
  
“Well, that was easy,” Pidge muttered, sharing a wary glance with the others.  
  
“I am Zarkon's son, remember.” Lotor reminded them with a sigh, “As much as I despised him and everything he stood for, it does come with certain perks.”

  
“Yeah, I bet.” Lance rolled his eyes as he leaned against one of the chairs, arms folded across his chest.

  
***

 

  
When they all stepped off of the ship and into Central Command's hanger, they were greeted by an escort of soldiers. Each of them knelt as Lotor escorted Keith off the ship and stood him in front of everyone. He swallowed back his nerves as he looked down on the bowed men, Lotor's hand resting on his shoulder. The touch was overly familiar and ordinarily he would have shrugged it off, but it felt somewhat comforting given his circumstances. He tried to pay attention to Lance, Pidge and Hunk whispering behind him. He caught snippets of conversation and small squeals from Pidge. They'd all bluntly told Lotor they would be accompanying Keith out, especially Allura.  
  
“Your Majesty, please come with us. Commander Zotak has respectfully requested your presence.”  
  
Keith nodded jerkily and let Lotor guide him down the ramp and over to the soldiers, “A good emperor rarely goes anywhere with his entourage,” He whispered in Keith's ear, “remember that before you get it into your head to go wandering off.” Keith said nothing, and allowed himself to be guided; he wasn't entirely certain his knees wouldn't simply throw him to the floor if he walked alone. They were led to an elevator, and Shiro moved to insert himself firmly between Keith and the soldiers. Keith felt grateful to have Shiro so close, especially as the soldiers kept sneaking curious looks at him - judging him - and he hated it.

 

The elevator stopped and they all piled out, and the soldiers flanked the group as they led them down a corridor, their feet loud against the metal floors. Keith found himself looking around, noting doors and corridors and wondering vaguely where they led but he decided he'd have plenty of time to find out.   
  
Finally they found themselves in a large open room with a long table in it. A crimson carpet ran down it's centre and quieted their footsteps as they came to a halt just inside the door. Commander Zotak stood framed by the massive picture window behind him, he had his arms behind his back and when he noticed their entry he bent his knee, “Welcome, Majesty,”  
  
“Uh...thanks.” Keith looked around, feeling Lotor push him firmly in the back so he led them to the table, “So, uh...”  
  
“I asked you here to discuss your plans, sire.” Zotak moved towards Keith, stopping a few feet in front of him. Keith blinked, looking back at Lotor and then Zotak. He went to open his mouth, but Lotor stepped in.  
  
“Our plans are simple. We must arrange the coronation proper for our new emperor. Hopefully we can undo some of the damage that has been done in our rather unfortunate absence.”   
  
“Of course, highness,” Zotak nodded.  
  
“We will need to call in my father's tailor since we will need new ceremonial robes and armour.” Lotor considered Keith. “Everything else we can discuss at a later date.”  
  
“As you wish, sire,” Zotak made a point to aim his bow to Keith who felt his face heat up, he was sure he'd never get used to it. “And I suppose his majesty would like to be shown to his new quarters?”  
  
“Y-yeah...thanks, I'm kinda tired.” Zotak looked surprised for a brief second before nodding, a small smile curling his leathery lips, “we live to obey, sire.”  
  
Keith almost shuddered, but Lotor took him by the shoulder and steered him out, “I will show him the way, Zotak. You are dismissed back to your duties.”  
  
Zarkon's old quarters were a long way away, placed directly in the centre of the circular system of ships and metal rings. Lotor guided them all mostly in silence, his face grim as if he didn't particularly enjoy being back home. When they reached the emperor's personal quarters Lotor pressed his hand against the pad, “this used to be my father's.” He announced as they all stepped through the door and gaped in amazement.   
  
The room was huge, an entire wall dedicated to a window that looked out upon the endless expanse of darkness and stars surrounding them. The bed was a circular monstrosity directly in the centre of the room and covered in satin sheets the colour of blood. The walls were unadorned, a single desk sitting forlornly in one corner looking rarely used, with a large high-backed chair that could sit Keith twice.  
  
“Man, you could fit an entire harem in that bed!” Lance exclaimed, jogging over and throwing himself down on it, rubbing his face in the satin sheets and making a happy hum in his throat.  
  
“Yes, my father's harem is rather large,” Lotor admitted as he watched Lance freeze.  
  
“Your father had a harem?!” Lance bolted upright, eyes wide in shock, as he leapt to the floor, rubbing his face vigorously against it as if trying to clean the filth off. “I can't even imagine that guy getting laid!” He sat up, shivering. He glared at Pidge, who was trying to stifle back laughter.

“Well, harems for royalty are pretty common! Altean royalty used to have them millennia ago-”

“Coran, _please_.” Allura exhaled, scowling over at Coran who'd moved over to inspect the desk, prodding and rapping his knuckles against the metal.

  
“Well, it no longer belongs to Zarkon,” Lotor reminded them with a small smirk, “now it belongs to dear Keith.”  
  
“Wh-what?!” Keith's eyes widened, “what the _hell_ would I do with a harem?!” Keith turned to Shiro, who blinked before averting his eyes, the smallest hint of a blush on his face.   
  
“Mate with them, of course,” Lotor frowned, “what else would you do with them? They're well trained and eager to please the emperor. After all,” Lotor shrugged, “you will be expected to sire an heir eventually.”  
  
Keith paled, looking rather sick.   
  
“Aww, man! Keith gets to be emperor _and_ have a harem? That's not _fair_!” Lance whined, placing his hands on his hips. “I mean do you even know how to talk to women?”  
  
“You can take my place any time.” Keith grumbled, stomping over to the window and folding his arms across his chest, “They're slaves. All of them.” There was a long pause.  
  
“As Emperor you realise you can free them?” Allura smiled, moving to Keith's side and putting a hand on his elbow, “You have that power now and you can do so much good with it.”  
  
Keith looked at her, “Really? I can just...free them?”  
  
“Of course,” Lotor agreed, “that is the joy of ruling; people must obey.”  
  
“Huh, well...guess that's what I'll do then. They can all go home.” He glanced over at Shiro and spotted a tense look on his face, it relaxed when he noticed Keith looking and he smiled, “I don't need any slaves.”  
  
“As you wish, your majesty,” Lotor made a small bow, “I will go and see that your orders are followed.”  
  
“Thanks,” Keith offered Lotor a small smile, and turned his gaze to the stars outside.

 


	2. Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draycarla here after ten thousand years FINALLY updating this fic. I'm busy a lot offline with work, and at home I have a pesky parent who really cannot leave me alone! Such is the way of life, I suppose. Anyway THANK YOU for waiting, and please enjoy chapter 2. We're finally at the coronation stage, as the chapter suggests...woo.
> 
> The Galra coronation is loosely based around the monarchy here in the UK. I've been researching that today so I could finish this off. On the plus side, chapter 3 should come quicker since I'll be editing and Kimmimaru is writing, but please bare with her because she's been struck down by the flu and her brain is mush. We edit/proof each others' chapters as well, as a heads up. Granted, she shouldn't take god knows how many months to update.
> 
> Again, thank you and enjoy.

The warm water felt divine around Keiths sore legs as he lowered himself, indulging in the flowery scents but primarily the silence. The last week - well movement – was hell. He sank into the bubbles and orange petals and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he submerged himself.

 

“ _Palen-bol! You should be paying more attention!” Dayak caught Keith around the face with that infernal crop of hers. He hissed out his anger, but remained steadfast in his position holding the weights above his head. “It would be wise not to dishonour my teachings, unless you would have yourself die early.” She continued to pace circles around Keith, continuing on about Galran customs. “As elaborated previously, we use combat in all manner of social customs. As Emperor, you are obligated to engage in these honourable contests, but you are not to lose. Turning down challenges is viewed as a sign of weakness, and you will lose the respect of your commanders.” Dayak thrust the crop towards Keith's hip. He dodged. “Only one previous Emperor, Tyvak the Weak, as he is vaguely remembered, has lost in non-lethal combat. His commanders quickly turned on him and he was executed. However, as a pupil of Dayak, and from the combat training you are receiving from Prince Lotor, I have confidence you will not prove to be a disappointment.” She stopped finally in front of Keith, who was focussing hard on the floor so not to feel dizzy._

 

“ _Release.” Keith exhaled as he dropped the weights to the floor, flexing his fingers and rotating his wrists. “You have more reading for this evening in basic Galran. Focus on sentence structure, your Galran alphabet, and the sorry excuse you call your handwriting. An Emperor should be clear and concise not only in combat, but in all other communications. I will send the human, Hunk, to your quarters later with the work, and you will both educate yourselves. Clear?” Dayak's gaze was hard, and Keith desperately just wanted to run away from all of this, but with the constant surveillance, there was no chance of that happening._

 

“ _Crystal.” Keith tightened his fist.  
_ “ _Dayak doesn't need to help you, you realise?” Her beady eyes chilled Keith. The look was like those of his old teachers back at school, or some of the foster 'parents' that took him in before they sent him back to the orphanage. Keith bit his lip and looked away, feeling the pit of his stomach grow cold. “I...know. Sorry.” He stared straight into her narrowed eyes. It was true, he could be monumentally fucked, but everyone was being supportive and helping, even Lance at this point. Dayak nodded curtly. “Go eat. You have a training session with Prince Lotor for a varga and a half, then a varga after that you are to spend time with Princess Allura practising your public speaking.” She stiffened her body and saluted Keith, “Vrepit Sa.”  
_ “ _V-vrepit Sa,” he mustered a weak smile, before walking away, feeling the cold eyes of Dayak trained on his back._

 

Keith rolled onto his stomach and stretched out, a content sigh escaping his lips. He reached for the large bottle of green body wash, running a calloused hand over the smooth plastic. He had to admit that training with Lotor felt better then the others. He'd never sparred with Shiro since coming to space, but Shiro always insisted on training alone. The amount of times that Keith would see him in the middle of the night, shirt soaked in sweat as he'd dodge then strike the training dummy with the type of force that made Keith's spine tingle, was too many to count. He closed his eyes, humming happily at the thought. Sparring with Lotor didn't have the same feeling, but it was close. He felt his groin stiffen, before quickly thinking about Zarkon having a harem. _'What's wrong with me? Shit.'_ He glared down at his groin, grunting in annoyance. _Of course_ it's a Galran thing to get aroused by violence, just what he'd always wanted. He rolled over again and tried to focus on anything else, but all his mind could focus on was this emperor crap.

 

“ _Ah Keith!” He looked up to see Allura running towards him. She dropped to jog before placing a tablet under Keith's nose. “This is the draft script that we have prepared for Lotor's message to the Empire in the next varga relating to your coronation. He's hoping that he can convince more of the Galra to stay. Since you're an ex-paladin of Voltron, and we'll only be focussing on the splintered factions if they cause trouble, having Voltron on the Galra's side should do the trick, as well as aid from the rest of the coalition.” Her eyes sparkled in the purple light, as she leaned close to Keith. He pulled back a little and took the tablet, flicking through the document. He paused on a few lines, but shrugged and pushed it back to Allura. “Guess it's fine. I mean, I don't know why in places it can't just be direct or needs to be this long,” he tapped his finger on the word count, “but if this is normal for addresses like this then he can go right ahead.” He shifted a bit in his chair as he watched Allura skim the document._

 

“ _If you're not happy we can-”  
_ “ _I don't care enough. You and Lotor know what you're doing, and honestly,” he grinned weakly, “I'd probably just fuck it all up.” Allura placed her hand tentatively on Keith's arm. “I know that you have a lot to learn, but in time you will understand. We all believe in you, and know you will make the correct choices.” She rose from her seat, taking the tablet. “I'll let Lotor know you have approved.” She turned on her heel, waving as she left. Keith raised his hand in reply, his smile falling back into his usual frown._

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back as he washed the rest of the conditioner away. Apparently it was customary that servants would bathe the new emperor before coronation, but he'd declined the offer to the disgust of Lance. He rubbed his eyes, blinking back into focus. Usually he struggled with sleep, but tonight he'd drift off quickly. The anxiety had moved to the background of his mind, which he was somewhat grateful for.

 

He rose from the bath, and made his way to the en-suite door. Like everything in Central Command, the room was dark with that almost UV purple light. Keith was tempted to see if he could get someone to refurbish it, but it would probably have to sit further down his list of things that needed to change.

 

As the door swished open, Keith froze. “W-what? What the fuck are you doing in here?” He froze in the doorway. There was a sharp gasp. “Remarkable! So _that's_ what humans look like!” Allura and Lotor chimed in unison. Keith watched as they both realised what they had said. Allura quickly covered her face with her hands, but was obviously peeking, while Lotor stared pointedly at the desk he was sat on. Keith used the moment to flee for a towel and wrap it around his waist, before taking a deep breath and emerging, glaring at them both.  
“I'm happy that the emperor could grace us with his presence, although it is not the most appropriate look.” Lotor coughed as he leaned back, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “I hope you had a nice bath. We're here to drop off the tablet again with tomorrows address so you have enough time to practice it, but I think you'll be great out there.” Allura placed the tablet on the desk, then rose, eyes not meeting Keith's but a deep blush on her face. “Lotor and I will be in Haggar's quarters if you have any questions.” She glanced at Lotor, who nodded, pushing his hair behind his ear. “Yes. In case that witch tries to make an appearance again, I want to be fully prepared. I need Allura's help to try and decipher anything we may find.” He slipped off the desk and smoothed out his coat tails, before motioning to Allura to take the lead.

 

“Wait.” Keith stepped out of the bathroom, clutching his towel tighter. “Are Shiro and the others back yet?”  
“I think they should be due back shortly. I'll get Coran to message you.” Allura said, waving.  
“Thanks,” Keith watched them leave, and moved to the door, locking it from the inside. He tossed the towels to the floor and flopped onto the bed, curling his fingers between the sheets and balling his fists. The constant meetings, formal and informal, were getting to him. He felt like he had no privacy, and even when he was left alone, guards stood vigil at all hours outside his door. He pulled himself towards the pillows, pulling out his knife. He rolled over, raising it to the ceiling and turning the blade so the light caught against the edges.

 

“ _I said no. You will not be going on the mission.”  
_ “ _But I can still fight!”  
_ “ _You can, but this mission is dangerous. I can't risk you dying now you've become emperor.”  
_ “ _But wouldn't it look good to the other Galra? It proves I'm not just some useless kid!” Keith pulled himself up to full height as he glared up at Kolivan. He had to do something; anything. “I already told you no. We've waited millennia for Zarkon's reign to end, and I will not jeopardise the work and lives lost just for you to be reckless. This conversation is over; you will not be going on any more missions.” Keith had never seen or heard him that angry, and could only watch as Kolivan stormed from the meeting room.”Fuck sake!” Keith punched the table, leaving a fist print embedded within it as he stalked out of the room, guards flanking._

 

_***_

 

Keith stood outside Shiro's room in Central Command. Coran had messaged him saying the others had come back, so Shiro should back by now. He shifted his weight to his left leg and chewed his lip. Where was he? He pressed his ear piece that Pidge had put together for him.  
“Coran?”  
“Reading you loud and clear, Emperor Keith! Vrepit Sa!” Coran's cheery voice soothed Keith from time to time, but hearing him say Vrepit Sa would really take some getting used to. He let out a soft chuckle. “Vrepit Sa to you. Do you know where Shiro is? He doesn't seem to be on the station.” There was a pause. “I'll just check the scanners...ah! He's...huh. He's down in the arena at the moment. It seems that he has his comms link off.”  
“Thanks, Coran.” Keith pressed the button again and sprinted off. The boots of the guards and shouts of, “Sire!” And “My Lord!” slowly started to drift away until all he could hear was the blood pulsing in his ears and his own footsteps hitting the floor.

 

He burst through the doors to the arena, panting and scanning the room for Shiro. There. He was sat in the stands. “Shiro!” Keith made himself run. Trust Shiro to be sat almost half way round the room, he smiled to himself, face softening. Shiro rose and moved towards Keith, and they finally met in the middle of the stands, steps leading down to the dimly lit ring below.

 

“You look out of breath. What's the hurry?” Shiro placed his hands against his hips, cocking his head to one side as Keith's breathing evened out slowly. “I-I w-wanted to...see you. Be-efore tomorrow.” Keith flopped down onto the step. “I'm surprised that...you're here. I thought you'd be in your room.” Keith turned to look up at Shiro, but he was staring at the arena, eyes glossed over. “Shiro?”

 

He blinked, before looking away from the sands. “I've never seen it from here.” Shiro sat himself down next to Keith, staring again back at the arena. Keith scooted a little closer, delicately placing a hand on Shiro's shoulder, brushing against the cold metal. “You know I'm here for you, if you want to talk.”  
“Yeah.” There was something meek in the reply, something that made the pit of Keith's stomach tighten. The two sat in silence, Keith rubbing Shiro's arm slowly, and Shiro's gaze remaining firmly on the arena below. “Can you promise me something?”  
“Yeah?”  
“End it.” Shiro turned to Keith. There was something dark about Shiro's expression. Letting his hand rest on Shiro's shoulder, Keith's faced softened. “I-”  
“My Lord! There you are! He's over there!”

 

Keith swore under his breath and whipped around to find where the voice had come from. With the room being so big, he had to quickly search each entrance. He'd tried to forget about them, and hoped they'd got lost. Shiro gave him a sheepish grin and rose, pulling Keith up with him as three panting guards approached. They stopped just in front of Keith, one raising his hand as he caught his breath. “My Lord, you...you cannot go running off...without...your royal guard.” He looked up, checking out who exactly the Emperor would go sprinting off for and went silent, before whooping with delight. “Champion?! The Emperor knows the _Champion_? Varok, Forg, _look who it is!_ ”  
“It really is him!”  
“He's bigger in the flesh.”  
“It's a shame he's not Galra.” Keith blinked as the three guards surrounded Shiro, poking at him and pulling his arm. Shiro was trying to pull away, but the guards were considerably bigger than him. He gave Keith a pleading look, but before Keith could call them off, Varok grabbed Shiro and pulled him in for a selfie. “Oh my mate is going to be excited to see this! We saw a match you were in once, we loved the way you just tore apart your opponents, their blood soaking the sands and how you'd scream for mo-” Varok flew down the stairs as Shiro brought his fist back, face twisted in rage as he whirled around, pushing both guards aside as he grabbed Keith's hand. Shiro ran, dragging Keith behind after him as the guards were left to pick themselves up. Keith caught echoes of their conversation; joyful shouts about being punched by the Champion.

 

Shiro pulled Keith through the winding corridors of Central Command with ease. Knowing just when to dive behind a pillar. He never looked back at Keith, but the tension in his shoulders and vice-like grip on his wrist was all Keith needed to know. As the metallic footfalls of the unseen sentries disappeared down the hall, Shiro pulled him round and in the opposite direction, head up checking the doors before pressing his Galra hand against a panel and rushing into a room. Keith blinked as the light flickered on, and he was met with an armoury adorned with all sorts of swords, maces, spears, hammers, staffs, and a range of weapons he wasn't too certain about due to their alien nature. Shiro had flopped to the floor, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and panting heavily. Keith dropped to his knees, legs aching from all the running and lungs burning. He gulped in the air, watching Shiro intently. He'd never seen him lash out like that, and even though they were close, Shiro had avoided the subject about what had happened during his year as a prisoner.

 

“How...do you know about this place?” Keith took each word slowly, trying to gauge Shiro's reaction.  
A pause.  
“Schematics.”  
Keith snorted, and Shiro jolted his head up.  
“I bet it's hard being here,” Keith motioned around him, “but remember I'm here for you, and I promise you'll never be in that arena again.” Keith tentatively rested his hand on Shiro's knee. Shiro ran his hand through his hair, nodding slowly but averting his eyes. Keith pulled himself to his side, placing a hand on Shiro's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. It earned him a soft chuckle, and he felt his shoulders relax. “I probably shouldn't have punched him.”  
“That's something I would've done.” Keith grinned. The two basked in the silence together, until Shiro eventually sighed. “They're likely looking for you, we should make a move. You got your comms link so I don't get shot by the first sentry we see?” Shiro gave Keith a wry grin as he helped him up. “Good idea...Hey, Coran?”  
“Ah! Number Fo- Empe- Keith! The royal guards've been runnin' around like blinded snigbats lookin' for you! Did you find Shiro?”  
“He's with me. Coran, could you get a message out I'm fine and down in the...”  
“Gladiator armoury.”  
“Did you get that?”  
“Loud and clear. Will do!” It took Coran a few minutes to relay the message, as soon afterwards they heard a message over the PA system. In even less time, they heard footsteps pounding down the hallway and eventually to a stop.

 

“Sire!” Keith winced as a guard pushed his way into the room. He glared at Shiro before saluting to his Emperor. “Are you well? Did this... _beast_ do anything to you?”  
“No, and quit glaring at him like that,” Keith stepped forward and balled his hands into fists. “The Black Paladin, Shiro, is my friend. Any attack on him will be considered an attack on me.” The dull light of the room cast Keith's face in shadow The guard opened and closed his mouth like a fish on dry land, before bowing his head. “Understood.”  
“Shiro and I have things to discuss. I don't need an escort,” Keith said, pushing past the guard. Shiro blinked, but quickly followed.

 

Shiro watched Keith stalk through the corridors. The time he'd spent with the Blades had shown, and he noted the slight inclines of his head towards distant noises. The way he carried himself had also changed; it was slight as he still came across aggressive from time to time, but the lessons with Allura, Lotor and Dayak seemed to be paying off in terms of his confidence, especially when he straightened up and addressed the Galra around him, saluting them back and mingling better than what he did months ago. He smiled softly to himself, until it dawned on him where Keith had led him. It was _his_ room. Shiro stiffened.

 

Keith placed his hand on the panel and the door swished open. The lights didn't come on.  
“Do you turn your lights off and on manually?” He chuckled, hitting a few buttons on the panel so they came on. Shiro watched him walk in and take stock of the room, before turning to look at him quizzically. “You coming in?”  
“Uh. Yeah.” Shiro hesitated on the threshold before tentatively following. Keith had turned his attention to the rest of the room. Keith hadn't seen the others' rooms, so even though they all had that purple hue, he presumed, this one seemed much more ornate then Zarkon's old room. The vista window had long thick red curtains, and a few detailed paintings of Zarkon and battles hung high on the walls. There was one painting that caught his eye; a young Zarkon, Honerva, and another Galra in deep red armour with purple fur. The ears reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite place it.

 

“It's Sendak.” Keith whipped round to look at Shiro, still stood near the door. “He'd just been accepted to train personally with Zarkon.” Each word was laced with cold detachment, like he was reading a military report.  
“How do you...?” Keith took stock of the room again. Bed: pristine, no sign it had been used, no usual shirt on top of the pillow. Floors: immaculate, no folded pile of dirty boxers. Desk: nothing. His face paled as it dawned on him. “Why didn't you say...?” Keith moved slowly towards Shiro, who could only stare at the floor. “I didn't know it was his until it was assigned. As soon as I saw the location I just couldn't.”  
“Where're you sleeping?”  
“My room in the Castle.” Shiro finally looked up to see Keith stood in front of him. He took Shiro into a tight hug, arms flung around his neck. Shiro leaned in, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Can we leave?”  
“Of course,” Keith watched Shiro press the panel and pull away quickly like it had burned through his gloves. They left, Keith turning the lights off and letting the room descend back into darkness.

 

The two walked back to the Castleship in the hangar, chatting about the small missions Shiro and the others had been on to assist members of the Empire and bring them over, while fighting the factions that sought to attack key positions. After half an hour, they finally arrived at Shiro's door and he let Keith in, before flopping down on the bed, loosening his chest plate. “I'll need a shower later.”  
“You should use my bath. It's huge and would give you the room to float about in there.”  
“Huge for you,” Shiro laughed as he sat up, removing the chest plate and placing it neatly in the corner. “So,” he continued, “what did you actually want to talk to me about?” Shiro patted next to him, and Keith stammered, “o-oh, it was just the speech that Allura and Lotor put together for me for tomorrow. I was wondering if you could help me practice?” Keith pulled out the small tablet that had been in his pocket, and somehow remained there through all the running around. Shiro took it in his hand and accessed the interface, blowing the script up and scanning through it. He nodded and hummed, then checked the time. “We can practice for two hours, but you need to make sure you get plenty of rest. Remember, preparation starts at oh-six-hundred.” Keith responded with a belligerent groan, flopping down on to the mattress. “Well, someone's comfortable.” Shiro smirked, gently tossing the tablet onto Keith's stomach. “Let's get to it, _Majesty_.”

 

***

 

“You look _ridiculous_! Like a limp kite!” Lance grabbed his sides as tears glistened in the corner of his eyes.  
“That literally made no sense! What does that even mean?” Keith's expression was one of utter disdain, tangling his arm in the burgundy cape as he snatched it away from Lance.  
“Ugh, you've _still_ got no sense of humour. Lemme-”  
“Lance. Drop it.” Shiro clamped his hand on Lance's shoulder, and it was enough to make him skulk away, gazing longingly after the cape.  
“What material is this made out of? Is it the same type as Zarkon's? I mean, it would make total sense if it was something from planet Daibazaal considering customs and culture, but then there would only be a finite amount...” Pidge frowned as she tugged lightly on the fabric, pulling it out and running her fingers through the soft folds.

 

“Resist touching everything!” The royal tailor shooed Pidge away, smoothing out the fabric and pulling it neatly to the sides. He paced around Keith, beady yellow eyes squinting down for anything that may seem out of place. “Working on such a tiny piece has been easier,” he pulled out a small cloth and rubbed at a smudge on the chest plate, “however, engineering a sufficient and fuel-effective set of boosters in the legs has been a massive problem. As you can see,” he motioned to Lotor as he raised the cape to show thicker armour around the calves, “it is not my best work.” Keith shifted from one foot to the other, tugging his cape back down. “It's fine. People shouldn't be staring at my legs anyway.” He paced over towards the door, gut twisting into knots. “Lets just get this over with.” He looked at Shiro who gave him a warm nod. It made something pleasant curl in Keith's stomach as the guards led him away to finish his preparations, and let the others change and take up positions in the throne room.

 

***

 

“All rise for the Emperor Absolute, Keith.”  
The creaking of chairs and shuffling of feet, tendrils, and whatever other limbs were planting themselves on the floor was a crescendo of noise around Shiro as he rose in full Paladin attire along with a formal cape Coran had explained they had to wear. They were situated just before High Command, and further along, Allura and Lotor sat past them with the other advisors. He'd been watching them out of the corner of his eye for some reason; they had been chatting away and laughing together, Lotor brushing her flowing hair away from her face a few times. He couldn't see them now, which was probably a good thing since he could only imagine how anxious Keith would still be.

 

When the noise died down, what Shiro presumed was the orchestra, primarily made of what he guessed were drums and a few horn-like instruments, started with slow, steady drum beats.  
“Psst, Shiro, is that a space bagpipe?” Hunk whispered. Shiro squinted and hummed a reply as a large Galra raised the mouthpiece close to his lips. They turned their heads as the main doors opened, and the drum beats intensified. The guards escorting Keith briskly entered the room and took up position either side of the door. Then slowly, Keith made his way in. Shiro sucked in a small breath as he strode with purpose, head high and eyes forward. He felt relief swell in his chest as he passed them, glancing at Shiro out of the corner of his eye. Shiro raised his hand and clutched it against his chest. Should he feel this proud? Really? He should. He and the others peeked their heads around the bodies of the Galra to watch him reach the the base of the throne, the Archivist stood waiting for him with his hands behind his back. The drum beat hit it's crescendo, the horns let out a loud, primal sound, and the strange, ethereal sound which did _not_ sound like bagpipes began to fade. Keith kneeled to the floor on a purple cushion, a faldstool in front of him with some old-looking scrolls set there. The Archivist stared down at him and raised his hand, ceasing the music and signalling for all to sit.

 

“We are gathered here, in the hallowed halls of Central Command as opposed to Feyiv, to officiate the ascension to the throne of our new Emperor. After the passing of our previous Emperor, Zarkon, our new Emperor, Keith, will rise to continue the duty towards the Galra and her peoples.” Shiro watched him look down at Keith, before continuing and recounting the previous Emperors and their deeds. He adjusted his cape and rubbed at his temples; he had a terrible headache forming and his eyes were burning. Probably stress and worry, although it seemed he needn't have been as worried as he was. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on listening instead.

 

“Rise, Emperor.”  
After what felt like ten thousand years listening, Shiro perked up and watched as Keith stood. “Recite the oath.”  
Keith turned around to face the room. He surveyed it quickly, before opening his mouth.  
“On my honour, I will govern and protect the Galra Empire in its entirety as Emperor Absolute. The Empire will be guided through my power and strength to prosperity and dominion across,” Keith paused for a second, “the universe. If as Emperor I fail the Empire, let my line be eradicated and my life ended. Vrepit Sa.” Keith let out a small breath as the room echoed 'vrepit sa' back to him, saluting their new Emperor.

 

The Archivist stepped in front of Keith and looked around the room. “To those that have come and heard the Emperor confirm the oath, do you swear your allegiance to him and the Empire on your honour, lest you face a swift death?” A single representative stood from each group. Shiro looked to see Lotor stand, his hair tied back now and in a more regal set of armour.  
“We swear allegiance and will honour the new Emperor. The Advisors do not doubt his claim.” He bowed, before settling himself. Then a large Galra Commander stood, her voice booming around the chamber as she confirmed their allegiance. Ryner stood, who was the representative for them as Galactic Leaders and Diplomats, and just like the others before her, confirmed their effective vote of confidence, until the Archivist was happy.

 

He strode towards the throne and took the 'crown', a strange metal headdress similar in design to Zarkon's, and turned to Keith. “Emperor, you have sworn your honour and life to the Galra Empire, and have been confirmed by members of the Empire. Please, take the throne and accept your crown. Keith took a tentative step forwards before he regained his confidence. As he turned to sit and looked down the large room, he kept his eyes out for Shiro and the others. He could just about make out Shiro as he sat down. He was aware of the Archivist behind his chair, and could sense his gangly arms and hands lowering the headdress down. It wasn't as cold as he thought when it touched his scalp and cheeks due to padding and a circlet base to make sure it stayed on. The horns blared without warning, making a fair amount of the occupants jump. Unperturbed, the Archivist's called out another “Vrepit Sa!” And the horns blared once more. Everyone including Shiro chanted the same phrase back.

 

After the chants died down, Keith rose from the throne and took a few steps forward. He cleared his throat, and all eyes landed on him. _“The speech...”_ Shiro thought, clenching his fists tightly.  
“Citizens of the Galra Empire. I am your new Emperor, Keith, a half-blood Galra and Human. However, do not let my disposition fool you, my honour, strength, and pride for my people is just as strong – if not stronger. I know some of you will struggle, but know that swearing your allegiance to me will mean the protection of Central Command and the Voltron Coalition.

 

Sendak and the others will have you believe that they can give you what you desire, but look at the cost already. He and other factions have attacked other Galra, and it has been this mentality for the past thousands of years that has made the universe despise and fear us. What good is fear when we want to show others how great we, the Galra, are? As your new Emperor, my plan is to find us a way to gain unlimited quintessence, which will end the need for the barbaric and destructive ways of our forefathers and use of the Komar. In my quest for this, Princess Allura of Altea will be assisting me, along with the Paladins of Voltron. Like they have defended the universe from tyranny, and will protect anyone under attack by rogue Galra, they will be assisting us. As a previous Paladin of Voltron, like my predecessor, I have piloted the Black Lion and have led them in victorious combat. With an empire divided, I will lead us back onto the right path, and start to undo the damages done with the rest of the universe so the Galra can live on and prosper. Vrepit Sa!”

 

Shiro felt his heart swell with pride at how Keith had put it across. It wasn't him, and Shiro hated the fact it was created by the others, but it was sadly moot. He hoped, as he watched Keith rise and lead the way from the throne room, that he may be able to catch him later and give him a hug. He could guess Keith was internally screaming at the whole thing.

 


End file.
